The Weasley Twins
by rubberducky221
Summary: Fred and George can do more than just pull pranks.
1. Chapter 1

"How you doing Freddie?" George asked his brother casually as they walked along the train. "Its been a long summer." Fred said flipping his wand between his fingers. "Is it just me or has Hermione really grown this summer?" Fred moaned. "It was especially hard with her walking around." "I once caught her using the loo in the middle of the night. Wearing a shirt that didn't even begin to cover that tight little ass and her perky nipples poking against the fabric." Fred gaped at his brother in surprise. "And what did you do?" George shrugged. "Let her go. She was half asleep, wouldn't have been right. Ahh here we are then." The twins had finally arrived at the last compartment on the train where sat 3 girls they knew very well.

Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie bell were chasers on the Gryffindor quidditch team with the twins. "Hi boys." Alicia said smiling. "Had a good summer?" Angelina asked uncrossing her legs. Katie looked at her friends confused, she wasn't sure why they were so excited to see these boys all of a sudden.

George plopped himself next to Alicia and without a word started kissing her. Katie gasped and looked at Angelina but was surprised to see she didn't look shocked in the least. Fred who had noticed Katie's reaction pulled down the shutters for the compartment and locked the door with his wand. "I guess we should explain something to you Katie." Fred said casually sitting next to her. "You see last year George and I noticed how beautiful and downright sexy you girls are. It started casually with just Angelina." At the sound of her name she had crawled into Fred's lap and started kissing his neck. "But as time passed we decided to bring in Alicia." Fred continued as if Angelina wasn't sucking on his neck. Katie looked over to see that Alicia was no longer wearing a shirt and that George was groping her perky breasts. "We contemplated bringing you in but thought you might be too young. Over the summer Angelina convinced us that you were more mature than we gave you credit for." "Oh George!" Alicia interrupted. Katie's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she realized George had his hand beneath her skirt. "So what? You're going to force me into this sexcapade?" Katie asked looking scandalized. "Of course not!" Fred said while Angelina unbuttoned his shirt. "We would never force you to do anything. You can leave anytime you want. We're simply offering to pleasure you as long as you return the favor." "I don't know." Katie whispered. "Its your choice, but if you're unsure you can just watch for now." With that Fred turned to Angelina and finally started to kiss her back.

Alicia was wriggling on George's lap as he continued fingering her tight pussy. She was moaning quietly lost in the moment. Angelina and Fred on the other hand were not bothering to stay quiet as they kissed loudly and moaned into each others mouths. "George!" Alicia said suddenly growing louder. "That's right, that's right!" she moaned humping herself against George's hand. Katie wanted to ignore them but it was impossible to tear her eyes away from Alicia's heaving breast as she moaned loudly through her orgasm. "Yes! Fuck George yes!" Katie managed to look away but wished she hadn't when her eyes landed on Angelina who was fishing out Fred's cock. Katie had never seen one before but even she knew he was larger than average. "Looks good enough to eat, huh?" Angelina had noticed Katie staring and without breaking eye contact took the whole thing in her mouth. Alicia was lying in her seat panting as George started to undo his belt but he wasn't looking at Alicia his eyes were locked on Angelina's round ass. Angelina was on the floor kneeling before Fred worshiping his cock with her mouth. George grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back a little as he pulled down her pants. "I love her ass." George told Katie as he slapped it. Angelina pulled her mouth of Fred's cock to say. "And I love having two cocks in me at once." George lined himself up and thrust into Angelina. She gave a small noise of surprise before resuming her deepthroating. Fred threaded his fingers through Angelina's hair to keep her in place as George started to pound her.

Angelina hadn't been lying she often begged one of the twins to fuck her while she gave the other a blow job. She really loved having two cocks in her at once. She trained hard at quidditch and worked hard in school sex was her stress reliever and the sluttier she felt the more stress she released. Taking two cocks made her feel pretty slutty. She swirled her tongue around the head of Fred's cock as George slapped her ass while fucking her. Fred removed one of his hands from the top of Angelina's head and placed it on Katie's knee. He didn't squeeze or move his hand higher just rested it casually. Katie considered slapping it away but let it stay. She still wasn't sure how she felt about all this. Alicia had seemed to regain her strength as she strode over to Fred. "Alright Angie, give Alicia a turn." Fred said. "Angelina hated being called Angie but was too focused on the cock in her pussy to care. She pulled her mouth off of Fred and started moving back against George. Alicia swung herself over Fred. Holding his cock in place she impaled herself on him in one swift move. "Ooh, its been too long." she moaned. Fred gabbed her firmly around the waist as she started bouncing on him." Katie was glad he had removed his hand but also felt strangely apart from the scene now.

Angelina was still being fucked by George but she leaned forward slightly and was able to press her tongue against Fred's cock and simultaneously lick Alicia every time she went down. Katie was shocked it never occurred to he that the girls would also pleasure each other. She thought this was strictly guy on girl but when she thought about it she found she had the sudden desire to suck on Alicia's nipples.

"Fuck George! Did that thing get bigger?" George laughed. "Maybe you just got tighter, hard to believe since you're such a cock slut." "I've been saving myself all summer for you boys. I haven't put anything, Fuck, in my pussy." "Good, this pussy belongs to me and Fred only!" George said. Angelina could only nod as she was moaning too much to form any words. Alicia on the other hand was breathing heavy but still remaining fairly quiet as she bounced on Fred's cock. She had her hands tangled in the red head's long locks but was taking it slow for the moment. "Fuck George!" Fuck yes! Yes! Pound that pussy!" Angelina moaned as George really started to pound her now. As if encouraged by her friends sudden orgasm Alicia picked up her pace. Angelina gave one final moan and fell forward. George removed his cock before picking her up and placing her in one of the seats. He kissed her gently to help her recover from her massive orgasm. "Fuck Fred! I love that big fucking cock inside of me!" Alicia moaned as she pulled his hair, this only spurred him on as he gripped her hips to help her go even faster. "Fred! FRED!" Alicia screamed impaling herself one last time as her orgasm rolled across her. She collapsed against Fred's chest still panting.

Alicia had her eyes closed when she felt something wet against her chest. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Katie licking her tits. "Decided to join?" Fred asked. Katie looked up at him. "Maybe, if we can take it slow." "I'm a bit tired but George could help you out." George looked up. "What can I do for you sweetheart?" Katie was suddenly nervous. "I don't want to go too far. Not yet." "Just a taste then." George moved forward and lifting her chin kissed her. Katie was surprised by how gentle it was. His tongue was in her mouth but instead of fighting against hers fiercely it was gently flicking against her own. George's hand moved from her chin and glided gently downward over her skin. He paused at her breasts for only a moment. He pressed his palm against her chest feeling as best he could through the fabric before slipping down over her stomach and coming to a rest at her waistband. "Have you done anything before?" George asked softly. "Just kissing and some light touching upstairs with clothes on." "Have you ever touched your own pussy?" he asked. "Once or twice, but only the clit." George resumed the kiss as he slipped his hand under her waistband and rubbed her through her panties.

Katie had to admit she was not impressed. It felt nice but after the show Angelina and Alicia had put on she was expecting more. Then the side of her panties was pushed aside and suddenly she understood. George's index finger slid inside her and his thumb pressed down on her clit. That sensation alone was enough to change her mind but then his hand started moving. His thumb was moving in circles and his index finger was moving in a steady back and forth rhythm. Katie couldn't help but moan. That's when he picked up the pace. "G-G-George?" Katie moaned. "Yes?" he whispered his breath washing across her cheek. "Add another finger." George did as she instructed and Katie didn't know how she'd ever take a cock when two fingers were stretching her out. "Please George make me cum." Katie moaned. George moved his fingers faster inside of her until Katie felt a dam inside of her burst suddenly open. She gripped George's shoulder as her first orgasm exploded. This was nothing like the ones she had given herself that lasted a second. This one seemed to last for days and Katie couldn't control the sounds that were escaping her. After what felt like days she felt herself being guided back to her seat by George. She looked over to see Fred, Angelina, and Alicia all dressed. "Is it over? Are we done?" she asked. Fred laughed "Just taking a break for now. The lunch trolley will be here soon and I don't know about you but I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Fred and George." "Hey Ron." the twins said as they passed their little brother. "Where are you two headed?" Ron asked. "Can't tell you bro." Fred said. "If we did we'd have to kill you." "On second thought maybe we should tell him." "Alright, alright I'm leaving." Ron said in defense. "Ron! There you are. Harry's waiting for us." Hermione said rounding the corner. "Good evening Hermione." Fred said eyeing her curvy little body. "Hi Fred, hi George." "Where are you off to so late?" "Classified." they said together. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I expect I'll see you around." she said dragging Ron off. "Why don't we invite her to join?" George asked. "She's younger than Katie. Didn't we agree on an age limit." "I think we should make an exception." "We can discuss this later. We're late."

Within 5 minutes they had arrived at the quidditch changing rooms. Since the quidditch cup wasn't taking place this year due to the Tri-wizard tournament they decided this was the perfect place to be alone. Angelina and Katie were chatting casually when they arrived. "Where's Alicia?" Fred asked. "She got detention for not doing her charms homework." "Why didn't she do her homework?" Fred asked. "Because someone kept her up all night making her ride their face." George shrugged. "I needed the practice and I don't remember her asking me to stop. "Little tip George if a guy offers to lick your pussy no girl is going to say no." "Noted." George said pecking Angelina on the lips. "But tonight is about someone else." he said turning his gaze to Katie. Other than that one time on the Hogwarts express when George had fingered her Katie hadn't had much to do with the twins. Finally they cornered her asking if everything was all right. She assured them she had enjoyed herself but was just nervous, that's when they decided she needed a little initiation.

Katie was obviously nervous as she trembled in front of the twins. "Relax." Fred said cupping her face. "You're meant to enjoy this." he kissed Katie gently but that didn't stop her from shaking. "Here Katie why don't I give you a massage." Angelina said sitting behind Katie and rubbing her shoulders. Fred knelt between her legs and gently pulled her knees apart. "Just relax." he whispered softly. Fred saw that despite her nerves there was a wet patch on the front of her panties. He moved forward and started licking the wet patch. Katie cooed softly and shut her eyes. "You know Katie this will feel better if you take off your shirt." Angelina whispered. Katie didn't resist as her shirt was lifted over her head.

Fred pulled Katie's panties to the side and let his tongue roam over her clit. "Ooh!" Katie groaned leaning back against Angelina. Angelina abandoned the massage but moved on to kissing Katie's shoulders and moved her hands over Katie's chest occasionally brushing her bra with her fingers but never for very long.

Fred, tired of holding Katie's panties aside, pulled the panties off of her. He spread her knees even further and dove back into her young pussy. Katie groaned as she leaned further back into Angelina. Angelina in one swift move unhooked Katie's bra and tossed it to the corner. Her hands started groping Katie's small but firm breasts. "Mmm Freddie." Katie groaned grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling lightly. Fred used his fingers to hold Katie's labia open and attacked her clit. His other hand dove into her tight hole thrusting in and out at pace with his tongue. "Fuck Katie, I've never seen a pussy so tight." Fred said lifting his head for just a minute. Katie was about to reply but simply gasped when Angelina squeezed her nipples suddenly.

Fred went faster eager to bring Katie off. Angelina seemed to sense this as she too started twisting Katie's nipples harder. Fred's fingers were in a blur as they dove in and out of the young girl and his tongue too was flicking wildly across her clit. Katie grabbed Fred's hair even tighter as she felt an explosion in her stomach. She couldn't believe how much better this felt than when George fingered her on the train. A tongue beat a hand for sure. "Oh fuck Fred fuuuuck!" she screamed as her orgasm broke free as she came all over Fred's face.

When she started to come back down and her legs stopped trembling from her massive orgasm Fred stood up and leaned over Katie to kiss Angelina. The two horny teenagers kissed sloppily as Angelina eagerly licked Katie's cum from the redheads face.

Over Fred's shoulder Katie saw George standing in the corner watching the whole scene. "Care to join?" Katie asked coyly. George slowly walked forward. "Sometimes I just like to watch but after watching that performance I'm ready to join." And looking down Katie saw that he was indeed ready.

Fred pulled away from Angelina and stood next to his brother. "I think its Katie's turn to practice his oral skills." "I agree." said George. "But if what you said about her pussy is true maybe we should try to stretch it out a little while she practices. "Angelina." Fred said. The girl stood up and ran to her quidditch locker. "I've got it right here." she said pulling out a polka dot bag. Inside were dildos of various sizes.

"Lie down." Fred ordered. Katie thought he was talking to her until she saw Angelina lie down. "Katie kneel over Angie's face." "Don't call me Angie!" she growled. "Fine lean over the slut's face." Katie did as she was told and felt Angelina rub the dildo over Katie's entrance before sliding it. "Mmmm." Katie groaned. Fred and George had both pulled down their pants revealing their cocks. Katie could tell at once that they truly were identical.

"Just pick one and put it in your mouth." George said moving forward. George was closer so Katie grabbed his cock. She had trouble fitting him in her mouth but she did her best. "Move down as far as you can." George instructed. Katie tried but stopped half way down when her gag reflex kicked in. "Relax your throat and try again." she did as she was told and was surprised how far she got. "That's good." "I just licked her pussy. Give me a turn." Fred said pushing his brother away and replacing George's cock in her mouth with his own. George not wanting to be left out grabbed her hand and used it jerk himself off.

Angelina removed the dildo she had in Katie's pussy and replaced it with a slightly bigger one. "Its too big!" Katie whined. "Its not nearly as big as the twins." Angelina said. "Just relax." Angelina said leaning forward and licking Katie's clit. Katie couldn't respond as Fred had forced his cock back in her mouth. Katie had to admit this was getting easier. She was now managing to deep throat Fred's cock. "My turn mate." George said replacing his brother. Katie automatically reached out and took Fred's cock in her hand and started stroking him.

"You're doing great love." George groaned. "Get ready Katie. I'm about to use the biggest one." Angelina said pulling out the last dildo and replacing it with an even bigger one. Katie's moans were muffled by George's cock. "Fuck!" George moaned as she Katie in an effort to distract herself bobbed her head faster. George grabbed the back of her head and held her in place as he started to cum. "Don't you dare spit it out!" he ordered. Katie held her head still to swallow his cum. George pulled his cock free. "Stop or I'll cum too." Fred said moving her hand off his cock and helping her to her feet.

George slumped onto a nearby bench. "Get over here whore." Angelina obediently scampered over to George and started to make out with him. "Come here." Fred said pulling Katie to the opposite side of the room.

Pulling out his wand Fred conjured a roll away bed. "Its not fancy." he said "But better than lying on the floor. Since its your first time I want you to be as comfortable as possible." Katie blushed at how sweet he was being. "Lay down." he said. As Fred positioned himself above her he looked deep into her eyes. "This will hurt. But only for a moment." Fred caught her in a kiss as he slowly pushed his cock inside of her. Katie screamed into his mouth and dug her nails into Fred's back.

Fred took it slow, using a gentle pace not wanting this to hurt too much. Katie didn't want to focus on the pain so instead she focused on the moans coming from the other side of the room. She couldn't see what was happening but it sounded like Angelina and George were having fun.

"Fred? It doesn't hurt so much. You can go a bit faster." Fred groaned in approval as he picked up his place slowly. It still hurt but Katie was starting to feel something else: pleasure. "Oh Fred." she moaned. Fred moaned back but didn't pick up the pace. Slowly pleasure overrode the pain until Katie couldn't even imagine why she hadn't done this before. "Fuck Fred! Harder fuck me harder!" Fred really started to pound her now. Slamming balls deep in her on every thrust. Katie was lost in pleasure as nothing had ever felt this good before. "Fuck Fred!" she moaned as her second orgasm of the night crashed over her. "Fuck!" she screamed as Fred continued slamming into her until he too moaned with release.

Fred rolled off of her panting hard. Katie looked over to see Angelina and George locked in a 69. George pushed Angelina off of him and made his way over to Katie. "Hey, I haven't got off yet." Angelina complained. "I'll finish you off." Fred said walking towards her.

George laid next to Katie. "Ready to try a different position. "I don't know." she admitted. "Trust me the second time is the best." Deciding to trust him (hey the twins hadn't been wrong yet) Katie straddled George. "Just lower yourself down." Katie did as he instructed. Her previous orgasm helped him slip in easily. "Don't worry about me just go at your own pace." George said gripping her ass. Katie slowly bounced up and down enjoying the new cock filling her up. "How did you like tonight?" George asked. "It was nice." Katie said rocking back and forth slowly, enjoying the moment. "Yeah?" George removed one of his hands to grab her tit. "Do you want to be our whore? Just Angelina and Alicia?" Katie nodded. "Y-y-yeah. I think I fuck! I think I do." Katie started rocking faster. "Yeah?" George twisted her nipple. "You'd be a good whore." "Fuck!" "Say it!" "I'm a good whore." "Yeah you are!" Katie was really moving now as the dirty talk turned her on. "I'll be a good whore for you and Fred! I love those big cocks inside me!" "Prove it! Fuck yourself on that big cock!" George said removing his hand from her tit and moving back to her ass. Katie started humping George desperate to prove herself. "That's right!" George growled gripping her ass. "Fuck George fuck!" she screamed cumming for the final time that night. As she reached her peak she fell forward across George's chest.

"That was quite the show." Katie looked up to see Angelina and Fred watching her. She pulled herself off George's cock. "Come on Katie get dressed. Curfew is in 10 minutes." Angelina said handing her her clothes. "Will we be doing this again?" she asked hopefully. "Definitely." the twins said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it just me of are those girls from Beauxbatons a little too gorgeous?" Fred asked his brother over breakfast. "Are you kidding me? Thank God for these robes I've been sporting a semi since they arrived." The beautiful girls were sitting a mere 10 feet away at the Ravenclaw table. Of course there were only 6 of them, the other 6 were boys but that didn't matter to the twins. 6 beautiful french girls was more than enough. "What are the chances they'll actually talk to us though?" Fred asked. "Slim to none." Hermione said sliding into a seat across from the twins. "Come on Hermione you can't blame them for being curious." Ron said sitting next to Hermione but with his head turned around to watch the girls. "Don't you think they'd like to have someone show them around the castle?" George asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "They don't seem to think much of the castle, they spend all their time in that carriage they flew in on." "Still though, it couldn't hurt to try." Ron said brightly as he stood up. "Boys are so stupid!" Hermione said as she swiftly stood up and marched away. The twins watched Ron approach the table and get swiftly rejected. "Well no real surprise." George said as Ron came back and slouched in his seat his face burning red.

As the twins were leaving the Great Hall they saw 2 Beauxbatons girls climbing the stairs. "Shall we follow them?" George asked. "Oh but of course." Fred said devilishly.

"Is there anything fun to do here?" One of the girls complained. "Oh if you girls are looking for fun look no further." George said stepping out from behind a suit of armor. "Oh and what kind of fun did you have in mind?" The girls said turning around. With the girls facing them they realized they were twins, they had the same dark hair, pouty lips, button noses, and large dark eyes. Oh this was too perfect. "Well what do you like to do?" Fred asked. "We like to read." One of them said. "Oh great more Hermione's. "We can show you the library." George offered. "We also like sex." The other one said boldly. "Now that we can definitely help with."

The twins led the other twins to a large mirror on the fourth floor. "What are we doing here?" Camilla asked. (After brief introductions they learned the girls were named Camilla and Monique). "You'll see." George said pulling back a tapestry next to the mirror. "Quick in here." Fred said ushering the girls through. Soon enough they were in a very large passageway with a tunnel leading off into the darkness. "This place looks like its about to cave in." Monique said examining the cracks in the ceiling. "Don't worry its always been like this." George said but even as he said it more dust fell from the ceiling. "Yeah, Monique don't worry." Camilla said as she walked up to George and ran her hands over his chest. "Take off your clothes." Camilla ordered. "George wasted no time in pulling off his robes and the clothes underneath. "Already so hard." Camilla said admiring his cock. "May I?" she said. Before waiting for an answer she sunk to her knees and took it in her mouth. Fred and Monique were taking things a bit slower and were only kissing.

Fred ran his hands over the front of Monique's robes grabbing her full breasts. They were much larger than Katie's, Alicia's, and even Angelina's. Fred loved the way they filled his hands and Monique was very good kisser. But I guess when you're French you know how to French kiss. George on the other hand was receiving the best blow job of his life. Camilla's mouth never left his cock and she squeezed his balls every time she licked the underside of his cock. "I'm gonna cum!" George shouted. Camilla's grip on his balls became vice like as she pulled her mouth off. George's cum hit her square in the face. Covering her eyes, nose, and mouth. But Camilla didn't seem bothered in the least. "Cum is very good for the skin." she said simply. Monique disentangled herself from Fred and licked the cum off her sisters face. "Its also full of nutrients." Monique said. Watching one twin lick her cum off her sisters face was enough to get George hard again.

George grabbed Monique around the waist and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Fred sunk to the floor and pushed Camilla's skirt up. He was pleasantly surprised to see she was not wearing panties. Pushing her onto her back Fred inserted one long finger into the young girl as he started licking her sweet smelling pussy.

George pulled Monique's dress over her head and started sucking on her tits. They were truly amazing. George was squeezing with both hands as his tongue slid all over her nipple. George couldn't resist giving it a little nibble. Monique moaned out loud and George took that as a sign to be rougher. As he switched to the other breast he did just that squeezing tighter and scarping his teeth against her tender flesh. Fred on the other hand was lost in Camilla's pussy. He was desperately licking every inch of her he could. He had abandoned using his hands as they only got in the way. Instead he used his hands to hold her trembling thighs open so he could continue to devour that cunt. Camilla was writhing on the floor with her hands squeezing her breasts and moaning Fred's name.

Monique grabbed a fistful of George's hair and pulled him off her tits. "Fuck me." she ordered. "On your knees." he said. Monique did as she was told and George positioned himself behind her. He squeezed her large ass and gave it one firm slap watching it jiggle. "Oh you are one dirty little slut." he groaned before impaling himself in her tight pussy. "Fuck that feels so good." Monique screamed. Across the room Camilla was also screaming as she came all over Fred's face. As she lay on the ground basking in the after glow Fred pulled her dress off and crawled over body then kissed her. She eagerly sucked her nectar off his tongue. While she was distracted. Fred shoved his cock inside her. She moaned into his mouth but didn't stop sucking his tongue.

George couldn't help but slap Monique's ass on every thrust. And she seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. "Yeah, slap my fat ass! Spank me while you fuck me!" she screamed moving back against him. "In his other hand George grabbed a handful of dark hair and pulled her head back. "Take my cock like the dirty slut you are!" he growled. "I'm a dirty slut. I'm your dirty slut. Keep fucking my slutty pussy!" George let go of her hair and reached around to grab her big tits which were slapping against each other. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum in your dirty little pussy." "Yes cum in me! Cum in my dirty cunt!" Giving her tits one more squeeze George fell back. Monique turned around and sucked his cock back in her mouth. "I might need a minute but if you want to clean it for me, be my guest."

Fred and Camilla were still fucking just a few feet away. Camilla had successfully removed every drop of her nectar from Fred's mouth and face and he was rewarding her by pounding his cock into her. "I love this tight pussy." Fred groaned while squeezing her tits which were just as amazing as her sisters. "And I love that big cock." Camilla sighed as she threaded her hands in Fred's hair. Just as when he ate her out Fred had to hold her legs open. Then Fred thought of something and draped her legs over either shoulder. He had a much better angle now as he really started to plow into her. "Oh Fred! Please cum inside me! Please!" "As you wish." Fred growled with one final thrust he felt himself erupt inside of her. Fred climbed off and slumped against the wall.

Monique released George's clean cock and crawled to her sister. She positioned her pussy over her sisters mouth before lowering her head into her sisters pussy. The boys watched entranced as the girls 69'ed in front of them. The girls were groaning into each others cunts as their hands roamed over each others asses while they sucked the boys cum from each other. "That is so hot." George said instantly getting hard again. "I know." Fred said stroking his own rapidly hardening cock. "Hey girls, we aren't out of cum yet." George called. The girls stopped and crawled toward the boys. "We just love fresh cum." Monique purred.

The boys were laying side by side each with a girl riding their cock. They lost track of who was fucking who but they didn't care. Watching these French goddesses ride their cocks with their perfect tits bouncing all over was one of the best things the boys would ever see. They were sliding their hands over the girls bodies. Squeezing those big asses bouncing on them or on those luscious tits hanging above their face. "How do you girls like fucking these big cocks?" George asked. "Fucking great." One growled. "So big!" The other one chimed in. The girl on top of Fred reached over and started squeezing her sisters tits. Her sister looked over and grabbed one of her sisters tits as well. Then the girls leaned over and started kissing while still riding the boys. Watching the girls tongues sliding around each others mouths was too much for the boys. "Fred are you thinking what I'm thinking?" George asked. "I think so." Fred replied. Each boy reached forward and started rubbing the clit of the girl riding them. The girls continued kissing, moaning into each others mouths, but they also started bouncing faster. Fred's other hand was gripping the big ass of his girl. "Fucking cum for us you dirty sluts." "Yeah cum on these big cocks you love fucking so much you dirty fucking whores." Pulling out of the kiss the girls started moaning as their pussies tightened around the cocks that they were fucking. "Of fuck!" The boys called out in unison as they came inside the french girls for the final time.

As they were getting dressed Fred couldn't help it he grabbed one of the girls and started kissing her again. The girl responded with equal enthusiasm as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Fred slammed her body against the wall as he shoved his tongue in her mouth. "Freddie watch out!" Fred looked up to see a lot of dust raining from the ceiling. Fred and George ushered the girls out of the corridor just as they heard a loud crash. The twins tried to get back in the corridor but it had caved in completely. "Totally worth it." they said at the same time.


End file.
